Naruto's wind
by flamefox93
Summary: In one night, Naruto activates his blood line limit, gains a sister called katara, and to top it off become Hinata's offical Protector. That's alot to deal with.


Take this you demon brat said a villager, planting a solid kick in the boy's side, resulting in him coughing up some blood.

"Yeah" said a girl stepping on his face.

There were numerous comments like this as the beating continued. By the end there were 3 broken ribs and a broken nose. It would have continued longer but a young chuunin by the name of Itachi, having been sent by the Hokage, stepped in to stop the fighting. Presently the young chuunin was walking Naruto to the Hokage tower.

While this was going on, something was happening in the depths of Naruto's mind, something that would change his life for ever.

In his mind there was the quiet drip of water hitting the surface of a puddle. All around him was a faint glow of red. In one corner of the room was a cage. The being inside it was covered by shadow but it was easy to tell that whatever was in there was not human. Nothing human could have left that gash in the floor.

"Come closer" said a surprisingly soft voice. After being beat up so many times that it was impossible to count, Naruto smartly decided to stay back. For a moment there was only the sound of water hitting water. After the moment passed, there was a sigh and from inside the cage a hand reached out from the bars. "I promise I won't hurt you."

There was something about the voice of this person that just screamed trust. The idea that this person could possibly hurt him crossed his mind but he decided that if he could not trust this person that there was no one in that he could trust. Once Naruto was in five feet of the cage the person stepped forward reviling a woman in her 20's. Her red hair fell down her back in waves with the smoothness of silk. She wore a black kimono that sat comfortably on her shoulders with red sash tying the kimono shut. Her eyes were red and she had a soft smile on her face.

For just a moment Naruto was over come by her beauty, but only just for a moment. When he came back to earth, he only said three simple words. "Who… are you" he said looking into her eyes and seeing her look back at him like a sister would look at her foolish younger brother.

"I am a demon called Kyuubi" said the lady sadly and I am the reason that every one beats you up all the time."

"Wait, what" said Naruto positively stunned by the fact he had a demon in his gut let alone a female one.

"I am the reason that your body out side is in the condition that it is in now. If I wasn't in your gut I am sure that the villages wouldn't even lay a finger on you." The kids that beat you up tonight wouldn't have even touched you if it were not for me. I don't under stand why they did it though sense…" looking at Naruto she saw him silently crying as he gazed up into her face. tears. "What's wrong Naruto-kun" she said as she reached out and put her hand on his head

"I'm a demon right?"

surprised at how stupid the statement sounded, she unconsciously removed her hand from his head making him think that she removed her hand because she was remind of what he was. "I was right" he said "I am nothing but a demon should be hated and killed."

"Naruto-kun, come here" she said motion him toward her with her hand. When he was as right next to the bars she gave him the best hug she could under the circumstances. "You are not a demon, always remember that. I am the demonic one. In fact they all hate you not because I am in you but because the stupidly believe that you are, in some stupid way, me. You see they all hate me because I destroyed a good portion of the village along with the villagers. They hate me for that and for good reason so they try to get revenge on me the only way they believe they can, by hurting you. The problem with hurting children like you is that the villagers are still human so they can't keep hurting you for long with out killing the little bit of conscience that they have left. So, you see, it would be so much simpler to say that you are a demon instead because demons are evil and should be punished." She said the last part with a great deal of venom causing Naruto to be a little frightened.

"Any way" she said brightly "the reason that you are here is because over the years I have watched you grow up and have grown to love you. After watching you get beat up just now I decided that I would do any thing and every thing in my power to help you achieve your dreams.

"Can you do that" said Naruto his eyes shining with a hope she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yes but I will need a help from you Naruto-kun" she said bending down and lovingly poking him in the fore head.

"Sure" he said giving her one of his rare true smiles.

"Before we continue, could you please get me out of here, I really hate being behind these bars."

"Sure….. And just how do I do that."

Sighing, she talking him thought the process of his of changing his inner mind. In a couple of minutes he was able to bend the bars enough so she could pass through.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now types of things do you want. Be serious about this because it will be very hard to change something if you don't like it"

"Well I want to be Hokage" he said brightly.

Ok but I can't just proclaim you Hokage, that is beyond my power. What I can do is help you to reach that station by giving you powers.

"What type of powers?" said Naruto getting excited now.

"Well for starters you happen to have a kekkei genkai that has as of yet not been activated.

"What is it, what is it" said Naruto acting like a kid in a candy shop.

Well it just so happens that it is kekkei genkai that has a power over wind. I can activate it for you if you wish.

"Yes please"

Alright but once I do you will awake up so lets wait so I can do every thing at the same time.

"Alright" he paused for a moment "wait if I have a kekkei genkai that means that I must have come from a family that had one. If that is true, than I would like to know who my parents were."

"Well I really don't know Naruto-kun. If I was out of here I might be able to find out but sense that is not the case…."

"Do you think that you could get out of here and find out?"

"Only if you want me to"

"Yeah that would be great, you could be like the family that I never had."

"Well only because you wanted me to" said smiling "thought we are going to need to thing of a name, an age, and a relation to you."

"Well let me think Naruto" said flopping down on a spot of moldy red brick. How about Katara, I've all ways liked that name. Also I have no idea about age but I would like a sister. Maybe one or two years older."

"That can be arranged. Is that it?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Alright then, now I am going to need your help on this." With a wave of her hand there appeared a shining black symbol. "This is the sealing symbol that keeps me stuck in you. Now what I plan to do is change it so that I have only a quarter of my charka. The rest of it will remain in here with you. Also the changes will make it so that I am forced out of you."

"Ok now that do I need to do"

Well I need you to actually change the seal. The 4th Hokage made the seal so that I couldn't even touch it. So you are going to have to do everything for me"

"What do I do first" he said beaming. The kyuubi grinned before she set to work, explaining the important parts and telling him what to fix. After symbols were altered and parts erased, the seal was ready. With another wave of her hand the seal evaporated and immediately the room started changing.

"It's happening Naruto-kun" she said giving him a foxy grin. "The seal is changing I can feel my very entity being sucked out of here. Well see you one the other side." And with that she disappeared.

Suddenly Naruto's vision went black and the next thing he saw was the interior walls of Konaha Hospital


End file.
